More Than Just an Option
by thepretender501
Summary: It's Draco's turn to plan Secret Santa for the Auror Department. Harry of course, isn't very happy about it. Warnings: slashy, hint of bondage, EWE, AU


**Title**: More Than Just an Option  
**Characters**: Harry/Draco, poor Neville got dragged into this  
**Rating**: Pg-13  
**Wod Count**: ~1000  
**Warnings**: unbeta'd, maybe a hint at bondage, maybe a hint of fluff, maybe a bit too long )  
**A/N**: Written for Secret Santa prompt at **dracoharry100** and **hd_seasons** prompt # 5 on LJ.  
**Summary: **It's Draco's turn to plan Secret Santa for the Auror Department. Harry of course, isn't very happy about it.

* * *

"Everyone in the office has to pick one, Potter, even the beloved chosen one." Malfoy shook the fleece Santa hat and shoved it in front of Harry. "Better hope you don't get Longbottom again." He chuckled.

Harry groaned and looked into the hat. It was still filled with bits of folded parchment. He wanted to throttle whoever put Malfoy in charge of the Secret Santa gift exchange this year. Malfoy had been bugging him for days about it even though Harry made it clear that he didn't want to participate. Especially with last year's gift exchange so fresh in everyone's mind. Harry shuddered just remembering it. Instead of the Mimbulus Mimbletonia plant care kit Harry had intended to give Neville he'd accidentally brought the gag gift George gave him on his birthday (that he had never opened or used, by the way).

Neville, of course, unwrapped the furry handcuffs in front of the entire Auror Department. Malfoy wasn't the only one to tease them mercilessly, he was just the loudest. Even Ron had something cheeky to say. To this day Neville and Harry couldn't look at each other without going red faced.

"Potter." Malfoy shuffled the hat again. "Pick a name."

Harry was getting tired of hearing the papers in the hat shuffle about. "Bloody hell, if I do this will you get off my desk and leave me alone?" he snapped.

"For now." Draco smiled and shook the hat again. Harry rolled his eyes and reached inside. He searched his fingers through the folded papers glaring at Draco all the while. When he pulled a parchment out of the hat Draco leaned forward trying to peak at the name but Harry kept the sheet folded. "Nice try but I'm not opening it until you leave."

Draco smirked. "Have it your way." He slipped off of Harry's desk and stalked out of his office.

The minute Harry's office door slammed shut he unfolded the paper.

"Oh God." He crushed the parchment and trapped his fingers in his hair. Draco Malfoy, the parchment read. The bloody git. Even seeing the words printed in Malfoy's small irksome handwriting made Harry angry. Suddenly filled with irrational irritation Harry stormed out of his office to Malfoy's desk and tossed the paper right back into the hat. "I want a different name," he said coolly. A few people looked up from their desks, only mildly interested in Malfoy and Potter's most recent fight.

Malfoy grinned. "Longbottom not doing it for you?"

"Just let me choose again."

"Your wish is my command, chosen one," Draco said in a clipped tone. He held up the hat. Harry reached in and grabbed another bit of paper. He quickly unfolded it and blinked. Draco's name was written again. He shoved the sheet in his pocket and pulled out another. "You can't have more than one," Draco snapped but Harry ignored him and unfolded the parchment.

Draco's name again.

"Is this a joke?" Harry tossed both papers in front of Malfoy.

Malfoy sat up straighter, his eyes widened almost comically as he surveyed the parchment. His cheeks reddened a bit. "Sort of. Must be something wrong with it, though," he mumbled more to himself then Harry.

"Explain," Harry demanded.

Draco dropped the hat and looked up. He appeared too shocked to argue with Harry.

"I got it from the Wheezes adult line. You're supposed to write several names on the parchment and put them in this hat. When people pick, the parchment reveals who they want to shag most. Honestly, I was convinced yours would say Longbottom."

More people were distracted from their work and turned to listen in. It was Harry's turn to flush. Maybe it was true and he wanted to shag Malfoy. Malfoy wasn't bad looking, he rationalized. Maybe it was their close proximity at work. Malfoy was always in Harry's office bothering him about something or another. Harry shook it off. Whatever it was the entire Department didn't need to know about it. "Did anyone else pick from this hat?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

Malfoy shook his head. "Only you. I was trying to have a good laugh."

"Then, why the hell would you put your own name on the parchment?" Harry spluttered, he didn't know if he was more angry or humiliated. Of course there was something worse. He could be experiencing a hint of arousal that had nothing to do with the uncharacteristic flush of Malfoy's cheeks. Nothing at all. But Malfoy's cheeks were now a brilliant shade of crimson, shame was evident on his face along with another emotion Harry couldn't quite make out. Malfoy soon schooled his features into an expression of nonchalance.

"Don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe I have mental problems?"

"Yeah, I could see that. Let's see who you choose." Harry grabbed a quill and wrote down his name. He folded the paper and dropped it in the hat. Several people were watching them now, sniggering amongst themselves.

"Pick," Harry shuffled the hat.

"Couldn't we do this in your office?" Malfoy wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Pick," Harry said again. "Everyone has to pick, remember what you said?"

"I've picked already," Malfoy said. He gave Harry a despairing glare.

"Well, I'm curious." Harry shuffled the hat again. Malfoy reached in, his face barely recognizable for the blush.

He pulled out a sheet of parchment and handed it to Harry. "Go ahead have a laugh, I suppose I deserve it," Malfoy grumbled.

The whole room was nearly silent as the others present waited for Harry to read the name aloud. Instead, Harry just stared at his own name in his familiar untidy scrawl. He was slightly awed. He didn't know why but he had the sudden urge to- laugh. "Be in my office at the end of the day," Harry said trying to fight the grin that threatened to undo his stern expression.

Malfoy glanced at him apparently relieved. His sharp features softened. "Certainly, Potter." The words were said with less mocking than usual.

There were murmurs of disappointment from the onlookers and they went back to work. As people began talking amongst themselves and the office slowly returned to the usual buzz Harry sat on Malfoy's desk and leaned in close to his ear. "Oh and Malfoy," he said, aware that Draco's breathing suddenly staggered, "do retrieve those handcuffs from Neville before then."


End file.
